Campo de batalla
by smasher2k
Summary: Alternate Version of Season 4
1. Chapter 1

Campo de batalla

R/N: This story is based after APO part 2, but that is the last moment it goes up to. After that the story is pretty much up to me but a few bits may be borrowed.

Legal Notice: I do not own these characters I am just borrowing them for my amusement.

Chapter 1

Nadia bent across the table and pulled across one of the many forms that were in front of her. All in relation to her move to America and her joining APO.

_Ok. _She thought as she started to fill the form that had her current attention.

Name: Nadia Santos

DOB: 03/15/1982

Her details but they weren't truly correct. She had known that for most of her life. She wasn't Nadia Santos, and they may not be her birthday, these were details that were given to her by the people at the orphanage. A legacy which used to brand her as nobody. But she wasn't nobody anymore. She had a family, and with that family a past. But the one person who could tell her about herself. Her mother, Irina Derevko. But she was gone. And that secret had gone to the grave with her

She may not had know her mother. But she was going to make the person pay that took that chance away from her.

_Ring. _Nadia was jolted out of her thoughts by her cell phone ringing on the table in front. She picked up the phone and looked at the screen. It was Sydney, so she accepted the phone call and put the phone to her ear.

"Hi Syd"

"How's all that paperwork going?" Sydney asked through the phone.

"Boring and very slowly. What can I do for you?"

"I am so sorry to disturb. But guess what?"

"I'm needed at APO?" Nadia said a slight sigh at the end of the sentence.

"I know it's a pain but that's the life of a spy."

"Mmmm. I know. Tell them I'll be their as soon as possible."

"Ok. I'll see you soon."

Nadia pushed back away from table and headed in the direction of her bedroom to change out of her nice comfy clothes to a staunchly business suit. She grumbled slightly underneath her breath. A day of always ended it seems no matter what the country with her getting called into work.

Nadia stepped of the subway train and hung around on the platform waiting for it to clear, before she headed towards the left of the station where they door was located for entrance to APO. With one last look over her shoulder she went down the stairs and smirked at the sign that was placed on the door. Authorized Personnel Only. The name of their association for everyone to see.

She pulled out a non-descript card and placed it through the card reader to the right of the door. Waiting for a tell tale beep that told her the door was open. The beep occurred and she pushed the door open. Once through she pressed a variety of switches around the room she came in. And with the final switch the entrance to APO opened.

She walked down a short corridor and when she rounded the corridor she saw Sydney in the desk in front of her. She headed straight towards, Sydney back was facing her and she waited a moment to see if she would acknowledge her.

"Nadia. I know you are standing behind me" Sydney said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Just testing your senses."

Sydney spun around on her chair to face her.

"Now you are here. We can get this briefing over."

"Do you know why I've been called in?"

"No," Sydney said pushing herself up from her seat and stood next to Nadia. "All I was told was to phone you."

Both of them walked together. Step by step to the briefing room.

"Great Cryptic Calls ins." Nadia said "You know this is just a trick, so they never need to give us days off."

Sydney let out a little laugh.

"Perhaps. They seem to do this a lot to me as well."

Nadia and Sydney steeped into their briefing room and head to their normal places at the table in the room.

Sloane looked towards where Nadia was seated. A slight smile on his face, things were still tense between them and an end was not in sight.

"Thank you for coming in Nadia. I'm sorry for the disturbance."

After that he started to address the room.. To the rest of the occupants Jack, Vaughn and Marshall as well as Nadia and Sydney

"You maybe wondering why I have brought you here. It is to introduce you to a new member who is joining APO."

Sloane gestured to someone who was outside the room to come in.

"I do believe the majority of you do know him." Sloane said as the man walked to the front of the room and faced them.

"Mr Weiss here will be joining as. As from looking at your files I see that you work well together. So I think he will be valuable contribution.

The briefing continued for another hour. Mainly just being used to fill in information on their section of the agency.

Nadia and Sydney walked out of the briefing, stretching their muscles out from sitting their to long.

"How well do you know Eric?" Nadia enquired

"Quite Well. Why do you ask?" Sydney said a broad smile on her face.

"No reason. He just seems nice." Nadia said with a slight blush to her cheeks. Sydney had busted her.

"Don't worry. You'll have a big chance to get to know him at the party that I am throwing for his birthday tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nadia stood at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. A glass of red wine was in her right hand. Sydney was with her pouring a glass of white wine. Sydney finished pouring and put down the bottle and picked up her glass.

"All I'm saying is. That you've barely said two words to him all evening. I thought you liked him."

Nadia picked up her glass and took a sip from it and brought it down.

"I do. But it his party and his friends are here. I don't want to take up his time"

"I don't think he'll mind. And from the looks his being giving you tonight, he's interested to." Sydney took a sip from her glass before speaking again. "Are you usually this shy around men?"

"My sister Sydney. Are you sure want to be asking me that kind of question?" Nadia said these with more than an hint if sarcasm in her voice.

"Not in that type of way. I mean just shying away from talking to men and that such thing"

Sydney guided Nadia towards the empty couch in the middle of the lounge. They both sat silently for a few moments before Nadia started speak. The tone in her voice had changed slightly. A air of seriousness had come across.

"In answer to your Question. No, not usually but since all that has happened, I'm going through a readjustment phase. I'm not the person I once thought I was. Finding out about my parents has done that to me. And when Eric looks at me, he's not going to see just me. He's going to see Irina Derevko and Arvin Sloane as well. I'm just no good for anyone."

"Nadia. Just because you parents are like that it doesn't make you like that as well. You are nothing like Mom or even Sloane. You are so sweet. And any guy should be lucky to be with you. So…" Sydney said standing up and kissing Nadia on the cheek and running one hand through her hair as well. " Go get you man."

Sydney walked sway and left Nadia alone on the couch, the glass of wine loosely held in and hand as she sat contemplating her decision. Stay or speak. She brought the glass up to mouth and drank down the rest of the contents. To steady her nerves. She placed the glass on the table in front of her and walked slowly to where Weiss was standing.

She tapped him on the shoulder to gain his attention and then spoke.

"Eric. Happy Birthday!"

He turned round and faced her a broad smile on his face and greeted Nadia warmly

"Thank you. And thanks so much for this party."

"I had nothing really to do with this. It's mainly Syd's doing. I'm just here because I don't really have anything else to do or even know many people"

Weiss laughed slightly at the statement they had come out of Nadia mouth.

"Should I feel insulted that you don't want to be here?"

Nadia reciprocated the laugh back realising what she had said.

"No , I don't really mean what you thought I mean. I'm at this party to get to know other people apart Sydney, Michael and Jack."

"So how are you enjoying being here so far? Settling in?"

"It's okay from what I've seen so far. But it is different to Buenos Aires. As for settling in it is taking time. I seem to spend most of my time at work."

"And how's living with Sydney going? Slowly getting to know her?"

Meanwhile Sydney was over the other side of the room, less than stealthy trying to spy on her sister.

Vaughn came to her side and stood next to her trying to work out what she was doing before he spoke.

"Um, Sydney. What are you doing?"

"Spying on my sister" Sydney replied as matter of fact.

"Why?"

"Because it seems that my sister likes our friend Weiss and I'm just checking to see how they are getting on"

"Really? Because he's mentioned to me earlier that he liked her as well."

"He does? Hmmm. Maybe we can do some matchmaking between them."

"No Sydney. No Matchmaking. If something happens it will happen by it's self."

"Why not?"

"Leave it Syd. Anyway.." Vaughn said gesturing across Sydney. "She may have something more important to sort out."

Nadia has spotted him as well and the fact he was heading straight towards where her and Weiss were standing. Her hand slipped to he necklace without her thinking, fingering it, stress emanating from her causing this.

"Mr Weiss. If you could excuse us."

Weiss coughed before he spoke.

"Sure Mr Sloane." He turned and faced Nadia. "I'll speak to you later about what we were discussing"

Weiss walked quickly leaving them alone.

"Nadia. What was that about?"

Nadia releasing what she was doing with her necklace brought her arm back down to her side.

"I'm not sure if it's any of your business, but we trying to make plans for him to show me around LA the next time we are both free. But the question I need you to answer for me is why you are here?"

"To see you. I heard that Sydney took you to see Irina's grave. I thought you would be upset, but it seems I was wrong."

"I said when I came to LA. That me being in contact with you like a daughter would be on my terms alone. Do not try and push that relationship with me. There is so much that you need to make up with me."

"Do you not even want to discuss your mother with me?"

Nadia tucked her hair behind her ears. The action the identical of what Sydney and Irina both do.

"If I want to discuss her with anyone. I'll discuss her with Sydney. The only thing you could do for me would be finding out who killed Irina Derevko. If you want to do anything do that. Else leave me be."

Nadia turned away from him. Tears welling at the sides of eyes. She worked through the room and out the door. On to the decking outside house and just stared at the sky.

Sweetheart. I could do that. Betray a confidence. But at the moment for everyone's sake it has to stay secret. But one day I will tell you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The information scrolled slowly up the screen. The readers eyes darted across the screen, trying to get the most information possible from what was displayed in front. The tiniest bit of information could be considered important.

The file that was open on the screen was Irina Derevko's and the reader was Nadia.

She was trying to find out leads about her mothers death. A name or even a date, anything to start the search off. Anything.

But it was looking less probably that anything at all would be found at all. There was no new information in their at all, there had been no new information placed in their from the day she escaped from the custody of the agency. All she had found out was titbits about her mother she had never known. No leads just things Sydney had never mentioned.

"Nadia" Sydney called as she walked towards where her sisters desk was placed. She caught a glance of her sister's screen and noted the name at the top.

"Why are you looking at Mom's file?"

"To try to find a lead about her killer. Some tiny detail which could lead me to that the person. So I can resolve this whole issue for myself."

"But why look at her file. Looking at a file will not tell you anything at all. Anyway wouldn't the agency done the same thing you are doing. Anyway…."

"Syd. They are not doing anything about her death. The file doesn't even document that she is even dead at all. Do they even know that she is dead at all? It doesn't list that I exist, that I am her daughter as well the same as you are. They stopped putting anything in it the day she got out of CIA custody. So if they won't do anything I will."

Sydney walked around Nadia's chair and perched herself on the desk next to the computer, after beckoning and getting Nadia's attention she spoke.

"They stopped documenting this file, but there is another file. A highly classified file, That's the one that contains the information about Mom's death. I'm not even supposed to know about that one, let alone about the other ones that they are holding."

"Other ones?"

Yes, other ones. There is a file held in the agency for me and you. Not an standard agent's files but special ones that document things about us. All to do with our freaky connection to Rambaldi."

"How can I get access to see that file?"

"You can't directly. Only someone with the correct high level clearance can."

"Like what Jack has?"

"Yeah. Like what Dad has. But he probably wouldn't be able to gain access. The agency sometimes are not good at sharing." This was a lie from Sydney. Jack would have had complete access to the files. Seeing they were his but….

"Well, I'm sure I could find a way"

Sydney pushed herself up from the desk and stood next to Nadia.

"Nadia. Can't you just let it be?"

"Don't you want to know who did it?" Nadia said standing up her voice starting to fill with again. "She is our mother after all."

"No. Not really. I just want to get away from it all completely."

"You may want to do that. But I'm sorry Syd. I want my closure from it all. But the only way I can get it is finding out the truth."

Marshall headed across to where they were standing. Completely at unease. Sensing the tension in the air.

"Um, Sydney, Nadia." He said to them both nervously. "Er. You needed in the the um briefing room right now."

"There's a situation brewing in Buena Aries between two major elements of the Argentinean crime syndicates."

"What about?" Sydney asked

"One of the factions has obtained some kind of weapon that the other faction is interested in. Details about the weapon are not available. So we need to be careful "

"How exactly are we going to obtain information about this weapon?" Nadia asked

"I have been in contact with the Argerntina Intelligence directive who has more information about the weaopon and it's location. Nadia I want you on point for this. You already have a connection with the contact and knowledge of the location. Sydney I want you their as support. That's it team. Wheel's up in two hours. All op-tech and briefing folders will be on the plane.

They had bee silence between the girls for the many hours. Since they had left the briefing room, while they were packing their bags and for the majority of the plan trip.

Sydney shot a glance down the length of the plane, down to where Nadia was seated leafing through a folder. Sydney plucking up the courage decided to break this deadlock and headed down the plane. To the seats which were facing Nadia and sat down in front of her.

"Look. I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to snap at you….."

Nadia as soon as she had sensed that Sydney was nearby had moved the folder onto the seat next to her.

"But I'm just finding it all hard to manage at the moment." Both of them said at once.

"Apology accepted Syd and I apologise as well. But Sydney truly why don't you want to find out what happened to our mother.

Again Sydney had to think fast. To cover up for her father again.

"I know I should really care about who killed her. I'm not scared about that. It's finding out who did it, is the thing that is scaring me. It could be anyone. Even a member of the family. One day maybe I'll want to know but not now."

"Syd. I can understand. I just want to meet the person even if it was 5 seconds to ask why."

Nadia had just said that when a voice crackled on the speaker system overhead.

"Please fasten you seatbelts. We are starting our descent to Buena Aires."

"I'll give you one name. Talk to Kendall he may be able to help you." Sydney said


	4. Chapter 4

c


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Your mother? But that's Irina Derevko in that picture?" Pablo said kind of unsure about what was going on.

"That's what I meant by a long story." Nadia said as she walked over to Pablo and pulled him to the side. "Look, I don't mean to give you the brush off but can you give us some space , we a lot to discuss."

"Do you want me to leave the file for you?"

"Yes. Thank you Pablo. And I'll be In touch once I know what is going on."

Pablo gave one last look at Nadia and then walked away leaving the two girls alone, Sydney waited for him to completely leave before she continued.

"Nadia. I was sure she was dead." She said as she walked closer to where Nadia was.

"Really Sure, 100 that it was?" Nadia said unsure completely about what was going on.

"NADIA!. I was identifying our mothers dead body! I wasn't going to confuse her with anyone else!."

"Is their anything that could have been done to fake it?"

"Yes. Their was a project a few years ago. A project involving Genetic doubling. There is two tests which can be used to identify the person and they cleared showed it was our mother.

Nadia gestured to the table that was between them and mainly the folder on it that had changed the lives again.

"Well, something strange is going on. Because according to that Photo there are Mother is very alive and kicking. We need to regroup. I'm going to call my father see if her can reassign someone else to here."

"What are you planning Nadia?"

"I want both of us back in LA. We need to get started on this. I want to speak to Jack see if I can get access to the file on Mom and get that man Kendall that you mentioned involved."

"Nadia. Before we continue. I have something to say. It was Dad who….

"He killed Mom didn't he." Nadia said tears in her eyes,

"Jack, how? Why did you do it?" Nadia sadness by this time had turned into angry, but something else, betrayal about what had happened.

"Nadia. Sit down and I will tell you." Nadia headed to the chair opposite from Jack desk and where he was seated, she looked him deep in the eyes a pleading look strongly through hers.

"Why Jack, Why?" she asked again

"No Matter what I say it's going to sound wrong. So here goes. Irina placed a hit on Sydney. I was incensed and I thought the only way I could sort it out was to kill her and take her out of the equation. Something I regretted straight away. And the how, I couldn't shoot, I do not know why I just couldn't. So I meet her on the pretence of discussing Sydney and administer a compound which stopped her heart."

Witb that Nadia started to cry her emotions trying to escape. Sydney who had standing by the door rushed over to her and knelt down, grabbing Nadia's hand and looking her in the eye.

"Syd. She… She" Nadia attempted to say through her tears. "She wanted to kill you. I can't believe I was going on about this woman and she had done this to you. All I could think about was finding her"

"Nadia. My sweetheart. Even I want to find her now that I now that she maybe alive. Even after what she did. And Nadia I want to apologize so much for keeping you in the dark."

"Syd there's no need. I accept and I understand. Put please can you just give me a moment alone with Jack,"

"Sure." Sydney said as she stood back up and kissed her sisters forehead "Come find me when you are done."

Sydney departed the room and Nadia started a tirade.

"I've may of just implied to Sydney that things were okay. But it's not fully. You killed her in full knowledge what it would do to me and Syd. There could have been another reason for the hit, but you didn't bother to even find out. Now we can possible have a chance to find out. So Jack there is somethings you can do for me. Firstly let me see the file I know you have on Mom and also I want you to talk to Kendall about this."

Nadia finished and stomped out of the room to where Sydney was.

"Can I ask you a favour? I need to talk to Aunt Katya. Can you arrange it?"

Nadia and Sydney walked straight to where the Guard was standing. Outside a interview room they had requested. They pulled out their id and showed it to the guard that was their. They had decided to pretend that it was CIA visit instead of the family one that it was. "

"Has all the stipulations that we mentioned been put in place?"

"Yes Agent Bristow. No Guards will be presents. And all security cameras are switched off.

"Thank You" Sydney replied before stepping into the room with Nadia following. As soon as they entered the guards left.

"Sydney. It is as pleasure. And oh Nadia you as well.. Are you here for a personal visit?"

"No Aunt Katya." Nadia said heading straight to the point. We're here to talk about Mom with you."

"What do you need to talk about regarding Rina?"

"The fact that she may still be alive. Did you know about this?" Sydney

"I didn't even know about Rina's death until a few weeks ago and sure did not know about this. I haven't' heard from her since she tasked me to get you and Vaughn out of Korea"

"Is they're someone else we can try to talking to." Nadia asked

"Yes. You can try Ye….."

Kendall walked through APO to Jack's office, amazed that up until an hour ago he hadn't even known that it had existed.

"I thought you had retired, I should of known that it involved a black operation. So Jack what do you need me so desperately for."

"It's involving my ex wife."

"What about Derevko?"

"She's not as dead as we thought."

"I know Jack, I've known she's been alive for the last few months."


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you guys for all the great reviews.

And here's the new chapter for you.

Chapter 6

Nadia and Sydney rushed across APO, heading to the briefing room, which not more than 45 minutes ago they were told to report to. No reason was giving just get in there and as soon as possible. Sydney spotted Vaughn who was over the other side of the room and gave him a small smile which he reciprocated back to her. With the madness of the last two days they hadn't had much time to speak each other.

Nadia pushed the door to the briefing room open and stepped in, this is when Sydney spotted one person she didn't expect to see in their.

"Director Kendall, what are you doing here?" Sydney inquired to him.

Jack gestured at two chairs.

"Sydney, Nadia. Please can you both take a seat."

"Jack, what's going on?" Nadia said as she headed to one of the chairs.

"Hopefully. Some remembrance of truth."

"Dad, what do you mean?" Sydney said as she sat down. Her and Nadia were on either side of the centre section. A perfect place for them because this is how they felt. Stuck in the middle.

"What he mean Agent Bristow. Is that I can pass on the truth about what has been going on."

"You thought Derevko has been killed, but was the entirely the truth. You See Agent Santos and Agent Bristow. Your mother is very much alive, and she has been working for me."

"Working for you?" Nadia asked unsure.

"We faked her death. The hit that was put on you Sydney was totally fabricated. We used it for the catalyst to hide her away. Jack., we knew wouldn't use a weapon to kill her, we knew that he would use some type of drug, so we slipped her Sodium Morphate to counteract the drug before she meet. And for intensive purpose, she did look like she died. But a few hours later she came to in the morgue."

"But I went and identify her body? It must have been weeks later. And she was still their." Sydney enquired as she wrung her hands.

"That was another act of subterfuge on are parts. We had an agent at the Bank in Wittenburg. As soon as he knew that you had found out. He contacted us and we put the next part of the plan in to play. Sydney, that was your mother that you saw at the morgue, we just set it up so you could only see her face. The only thing need for an identification. And once she was identify, it was over. Officially Derevko was dead and that is when she started to work with me."

"But the photo in Argentina? The weapon she was selling? What is that about?" Nadia asked

"That's part of my operation. It's a dummy. The weapon doesn't work. We used it to place a bug within. And whose the best person to sell it to them, but a terrorist that everyone knows."

"Director Kendall. Can we see her? Can me and Nadia see our mother?" Sydney asked hopefully.

"I heard." Weiss said placing a cappuccino in front of Nadia. "And I though you might need a friend."

"Oh Eric. I'm sorry. I've been ignoring you" Nadia said reaching over to touch his hand

"You have had more important things on your mind. It's understandable. Truly Understandable. All I want to tell you, is that I am here if you want to talk or not. It's up to you."

"I wouldn't know where to start."

"We're ever you feel comfortable. That's where you start."

"She's alive Eric. My mother she is alive. I thought I would be excited by it, but I'm not. I just have this feeling in my stomach. I think I'm scared about meeting her."

"Come here" Weiss said opening up his arms. Nadia walked over to him and sunk into them as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "You have all the right in the world to be scared. Your meeting you mother for the first time, anyone would be prettified. And you have the added thing that the person you are meeting is Irina Derevko as well."

"Eric." Nadia said her hand going up to the scar on his neck. " I'm sorry, discussing this with you, especially after what she did. Perhaps you should go."

"No. I'm staying here for you." Weiss followed that by kissing Nadia sweetly on the lips. "Your feelings matter to me the most, no matter who your mother is. And anyway it wasn't really her that shot me, it was more her screwdriver that did."

Nadia let go of her feelings slightly and giggled, Weiss as usually had the ability to make her feel better.

Sydney paced up and down Jack's office.

"Why again Dad? Why is the agency hiding things again from us."

"Sweetheart. Because the agency don't understand thr personal feelings which can between us, and especially yours to your mother. To them usually she is a terrorist, and for the moment a colleague."

"But how could they set you up. Make you think that you had killed Mom."

"To the CIA we are insignificant, unless they need something from us."

"Dad, I'm so sorry for blaming you. For everything I called you. It was uncalled for."

"There's no need for you to apologize" Jack said as he went and stood by Sydney." You thought I had killed you mother. I even thought I had. You were lashing out, it's understandable."

"Dad, can I go. I want to check on Nadia. I'm so worried about here."

"Go, That's fine. Go check on your sister."

"Thanks Dad." Sydney said walking out of the office and into the main part of APO. She spied her sister, talking quietly to Weiss. And quickly walked over to where they were.

"Weiss, can I borrow my sister for a moment please?" Sydney asked.

"Sure thing Sydney." Weiss said as he leaned over and kissed Nadia on the cheek. "Remember I'm here if you want me." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you Eric." Nadia said squeezing his hand. She let go and he walked away leaving the sisters alone.

"So, how are coping?" Sydney asked a hint of worry in her voice

"Okay so far. Eric has been trying to help. But our relationship is still so new, I don't want to push it."

"Just don't forgot. I'm here and Dad is also. None of us have to be alone in this."

From where Nadia was standing, she could see the corridor where the entrance to APO was, she heard the hissing of the door as it opened and she looked up and grabbed Sydney's hand and squeezed it tight. And she spoke, the words came out as an almost whisper.

"Oh my God. She is here."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

This was the only sound that Nadia heard, the sound of her own heart beating in her chest. Everything seemed to have slowed down around her and all the sound had disappeared as well. Nadia's only focus was the woman in front. The woman who was her own mother and Sydney's as well.

"Nadia, um Nadia…"

Nadia barely registered the fact that Sydney had even spoke, it was only when she felt a hand on her face that her trance was broken.

"Nadia, what's wrong? Tell me please?" Sydney said her face stricken with worry.

Tears started to course down Nadia's face and she could barely choke out what she was saying.

"I'm Scared Sydney, So very scared."

Sydney squeezed Nadia's hand to reassure her and whispered quietly.

"So am I Nadia. So am I"

But by this point the rest of APO had noticed her as well. The had all heard of the legend that was Irina Derevko but apart from a select few had never seen her face to face. The tension because of this was prickling so much in the air.

"Mom" Sydney said when the woman stopped in front of them. It may have only been one word but to Nadia and Sydney it held a lot of meaning.

"Sweetheart, it is so wonderful to see you." Irina said in response to Sydney, a huge smile was on her face as well.

"Mom, I have someone here to introduce to you. This is Nadia Santos Mom, your Daughter."

Irina's eyes flicked over to Nadia, her mind could be seen working behind them as she looked intently at Nadia's face studying it. But it was unmistakable to her who Nadia was know she has truly seen her face.

"Nadia." Irina said going across to Nadia was, her hands going up to cup Nadia's face and with one her thumbs she wiped away the tears that were flowing from Nadia's eyes. "My baby, Oh my sweet baby."

"Mom" Nadia said through her tears, trying to blink them away as she stared at Irina whose face cleared show the emotions she was feeling at the moment. The exact mirror of what Nadia was feeling he self. Joy and sadness all mixed in to one package.

Irina dropped down one of her hands, and used into bring Sydney closer to her and with that hand she cupped the left hand side of Sydney's face the same way that she was doing it to Nadia's"

"My Girls, My beautiful girls."

While this was going on Jack was standing outside his office. Wanting to go over but he couldn't

Irina, Nadia and Sydney had decided unilaterally to relocate themselves; the stares they had received had worn very thin very quickly. And the place that they were originally wasn't the best place to talk.

"Say it Sydney, I know your dying to." Irina said to her eldest daughter. She was seated at the head of the table while Sydney and Nadia were at the other end.

"You faked you death again Mom! Why? Why do that to me again?"

"Yes, I faked my death again. But it was not t o hurt you or you father and now Nadia. I did it to help you, to keep you safe."

"And how can working for Kendall help you do that?" Sydney questioned

"I know you're going to hate what I am about to mention. But once again it is to do with Rambaldi. I thought if I could join Black hole I could keep some the stuff involving it away from you. And well it is for me some sort of a penance, I way for me to reimburse for my crimes, so that some day I can get a pardon and be part of you life again and now Nadia's"

"But you used Dad to do it! You made him think that he had killed him! You made me think that you had put a hit on my life! And all you come out with that it was too protect me. You keep on saying this and is starting to sound like a catchphrase mother! What are you going to say next? That truth takes time?" Sydney said angry so very apparent in her voice, that by the end she was shouting.

"Sydney Anne Bristow!" Irina said slamming her fist onto the table, her tone of voice so fierce. "You are not six years old anymore. And there are other people to consider. Like your own sister."

Irina looked across at Nadia and could see that something was bothering her. So she asked.

"Nadia, are you okay?"

Nadia nodded back slightly saying that she was, but Sydney had got to know her very well and could see clearly that there was something and spoke to her direct.

"Nads, what is it? I know there's something up? So tell me Mom what it is?"

"It's just overwhelming for me at the moment. My head's spinning. I just fell uncomfortable"

"Baby if you feel uncomfortable. You can go if you please, but please stay. Meeting like this was not the best for the both of us. But it will have to suffice. And later I would love to talk to you alone. But for the moment I needed to explain what has been going on."

"Mom" Nadia said uncomfortable with that word. "I'll stay"

"Go On Mom. What is happening?" Sydney asked.

"I've been working there because my….."

Sloane walked into Jack's office to find Jack sitting their his hands in front of him clasped together.

"Have you spoken to Irina yet?"

"No. I want to give her time with Nadia and Sydney. And well Arvin, I don't think I'm ready to see her after what I think I had done to her."

"Well I'm about to say something that is going to make you very uncomfortable. Irina has been transferred to APO."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nadia was standing in the Kitchen waiting for the last bit of coffee to percolate. She picked up the sugar and was putting some in one of the cups she was going to use, when she realised that she didn't know what to do with the other cup. So she turned around and spoke to the woman who was near her.

"How do you take your coffee? Cream? Sugar?"

"Just Black" Irina told Nadia back. She was currently sitting at the breakfast bar near the Kitchen in the apartment.

After hearing how it needed to be made Nadia picked up the coffee pot and poured some into the two cups in front of her. She picked up the cup of coffee that she made for Irina and passed it over to her.

"Here you go, Black as required" Nadia said as Irina accepted the cup and took a small sip. Nadia picked her cup up and moved it over to the breakfast bar and placed it down.

Sydney had decided to stay at APO under the pretence of having work to catch up on, but really to give Nadia time to talk to Irina, something that was going to be essential now that Irina was going to be part of APO.

"So, do you enjoy living with Sydney?"

"It's good; it's taken some adjustment since I've lived on my own for a long time. But I've got comfortable here now and it's nice to have someone that you can come home to."

"And friends?"

So far they're conversation had just been small talk, neither of them knew had to start connecting, But Nadia was going to attempt to change that."

"Yes, some Mom. But can I please ask you some questions that I need answers too."

"Sure Baby, what ever you want to ask go ahead."

Before Nadia asked her first question she picked up her coffee cup took a sip of her drink before putting it back down.

"Did you ever try to find me?"

"Yes I did. I looked for you for years, but you were to well hiding from me. I didn't know you name or even what country you were in. I didn't even know that Sydney had found you. Kendall failed to mention it to me, because I would have come back in a heartbeat."

"Where was I born? When? Did you even name me?"

"One question at a time would be appreciated" Irina said picking up her cup and sipping. "But you were born in Kashmir, while I was in a KGB prison, on the 1st of May 1982 and as for your name. I hadn't really made a decision an didn't had the change as you were taken a day later. But I had considered if you were a girl calling you Talia. Don't you know any of this?"

"No I know nothing; my entire identity came form the orphanage. I was left their at about two years old. And now I know that they thought that I was older than I was and the name they gave me. I have no idea where it cam from but it has been mine for over 20 years."

Irina stood up and walked around to Nadia.

"Why is it so important that you found out this, is it going to change anything?"

"No, it's not going to change anything. I know I'm always now going to be Nadia Santos. It's just need to know where I came from. To see what might have been."

Irina pulled Nadia into a tight hug.

"Nadia Santos or Talia Derevko or whatever. It doesn't matter to me and it shouldn't to you, because you will be my daughter whatever."

"And know will you always be my Mom?"

"So how are you coping?" Vaughn asked, as he placed his arm around Sydney's shoulder. They were heading to the elevators which would send them up to the station platform making it easier for them to mingle with everyone.

"As well as I think I can at the moment. Let me say the last few days have been very tiresome."

"Hopefully it should calm down now."

"I hope but considering my life probably not. I still have to get Mom and Dad in a room together something which is not going to be a pretty thing to witness."

They stepped into the elevator which had just appeared and Sydney pressed the button which would return them to the platform.

"Perhaps we should go on vacation?"

"Maybe."

"So, your place?"

"Might not be the best thing at the moment. Mom is going to be staying with me and Nadia for a while."

"Syd! Why are you letting her stay with you?" Vaughn said pulling his arm away.

"Because Vaughn she is my mother, she is going to be staying with me so me and my sister can get to know her. So this is something you are going to have to deal with if you want to be around me."

"I'm never going to be one of Irina fans, but for you Sydney I'll manage. And need to get used to her if she's going to be one of our colleagues."

"Thank you Vaughn." Sydney said following with a quick kiss of his lips.

Sydney opened her front door and stepped through it and walked the down the small hallway which leads to the lounge, where she spotted Irina and Nadia sitting comfortably together.

Nadia also spotted Sydney and spoke out to her.

"No Vaughn?"

"No he's gone home. What about Weiss is he coming?" Sydney said stepping more in to the lounge.

Sydney the smirked at Nadia Expression, one of being pissed of that she had mentioned it.

"Who's Weiss?" Irina asked wanting to know something about this person that was mentioned in regards to her younger daughter.

But all she got was silence until Sydney spoke.

"Weiss or actually Eric is Nadia's boyfriend"

Nadia let out an exasperated sigh and glared at Sydney for telling Irina that, she hadn't even really told her father at all.

"Girls. I'm not sure how your going to take this. But I would appreciate you inviting your boyfriends around, I want to get to know them. Also Sydney invite Jack along this will be perfected for him to get settled in with the whole of us."

"His not my favourite person but I guess Sloane needs to be here as well?"

"Sweetheart, why does Sloane have to be here?" Irina said not to sure.

"Because Mom" Nadia Said speaking for her sister "Sloane is my father isn't he?"

"Baby, I don't know where you got that idea from. But Sloane is not your father, Jack is."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Jack?" Nadia said with a look of bewilderment. She pushed up from her seat and started to pace the room. "But he said he was my father. He was adamant about it."

"Mom, didn't you have an affair with Sloane?" Sydney said stepping more into the room. "Isn't there a chance he's her father."

A look came over Irina's face, a look of anger; she pushed away from her seat and when spoke the tone of annoyance in it.

"Is that what he has been saying? Nadia, Sydney, I have never had an relationship, affair or anything at all with that man. He may have been Jack's friend then I could not stand him"

"Then why has he lied? Why?" Nadia said trying to make sense of what had happened, this sudden change which had occurred.

"That's what I'm asking myself now." Irina said walking passed one of the seats. "Nadia what was the first thing that happened when he meet you. Did he do something?"

"He injected me with some Rambaldi fluid. He wanted me to reveal the location of the sphere of life. Oh he…" Nadia choked at the end she had realised what he had done.

"The hourglass" Sydney whispered, some of the pieces had started to fall into place for Sydney."

"The what Sweetheart?" Irina asked

"The hourglass, it was a Rambaldi artefact used to reveal to the father of the passenger her location. I think now that Sloane orchestrated it to so Dad was their seeing that he is her father and not him."

While Sydney had released that, Nadia was getting incensed and she spoke out.

"He used me. He made me believe that he was my Dad. The bast……."

"Nadia" Irina said heading to her" Nadia, keep calm please. Slone should not have done that and that will be something that will be sorted out. But for now."

Irina turned and walked away and headed to the chair she had placed her jacket on, picked it up and pulled it on."

"Mom, where are you going?" Sydney asked wondering whys he had done that.

"To Speak to Jack. He deserves the truth that Nadia is his daughter as well. And Nadia deserves to know her real father."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Sydney said heading to Irina, she was worried about this was going to end.

"No, stay here. Look after your sister. I needed to talk to Jack alone."

"Jack! I know who I have slept with, and Sloane is not one of the people." Irina said walking past his desk yet again.

"I don't believe you."

Their conversation had been going around in circles for a while, neither given up their stance.

"I'll say this one more time." Irina was getting exasperated at the situation. "I have not and never will sleep with Sloane. I was sleeping with one person when I fell pregnant with Nadia and that was you which makes you Nadia's father. So Jack, why do you not believe me?"

Because Irina you have made it your life's work to lie."

Irina stopped and looked at Jack in the face.

"I have never lied to you about Sydney and I am sure than hell not going to start now."

"Sydney is my daughter, I'm not denying that. But Nadia differs to Sydney so much."

"Katya and I may not look the same but we are full sisters, the same as Nadia and Sydney are."

"Then I want proof Irina, I want a DNA test."

"No, I do not want to put her through anything more. She's being through enough. Believe me she is your daughter and all she deserves is a normal life.

"Were I am supposed to start?"

"Just do what you can Jack" Irina said resuming her pacing "That's all I think Nadia wants from you. But Jack there is more important things that we need to worry about at the moment. The girls are in trouble and then there is Sloane he needs to get some payback."

"Payback?"

"For lying and deceiving Nadia and for putting her and even Sydney through torture. He may be your friend, but"

"Ex-friend Irina. And you're right he deserves this. And I know exactly how to go about it."

"So do you believe me now?" Irina said stopping again.

"I'm still not a hundred percent sure, but I know Nadia is a wonderful woman and anyone should be proud to call her daughter and I would. For the moment Irina I trust you for the good of girls but that is it."

Nadia was sitting on the couch, a position that she hadn't moved from in a while. The thoughts in head were going at breakneck speed, again in her life another earth shattering day, something which was now coming a regular occurrence.

Sydney walked away from the kitchen a tumbler of Whiskey in her hand that she was taking to Nadia.

"I thought you might need this" Sydney said offering the glass

"Thanks" Nadia said taking the glass from her and took a big sip from it

"What are you thinking about?" Sydney said as she placed herself on the sofa next to her

"Just how that recently my life seems to have got stranger and stranger"

"Unfortunately being a child of Irina Derevko and Jack Bristow will never lead to a normal life. We're fated to always lead strange life's. You just have to get used to it."

"How can I do that? I'm not sure I can live with life changing experiences every day."

"It's not like it is everyday. And you don't have to go through it by yourself. There's me, Mom and Dad."

"It seems strange to think of Jack as Dad" Nadia said shaking her head slightly

"Well that's who he is. Your Dad and mine as well. My problem at the moment is what she's going to do to Sloane when she sees him. I don't want her to jeopardise her current standing."

"I don't care what she does. He lied to me, tortured me and kept on lying, because of him I may have never found out who my father was actually."

Their was a knock on the door which took Nadia out of her line of thought.

"That Should be Eric" Sydney told Nadia " I called him for you. I thought you might want him."

"Thank you Syd" Nadia said standing not before kissing her sister on the cheek.

She walked to it and pulled it open, but it wasn't the person she had been expecting. She brought her right hand up and slapped him around the face.

"You lied to me. You said you were my father."


End file.
